I'm, um, kind of stuck
by secretcrisscolfersmut
Summary: Chris and Darren are shopping for halloween costumes, and Chris's zip gets stuck. Of course, Darren is on hand to 'un-stick it.' Rated M for smut and language.


**A/N: First ever CrissColfer smut, one-shot about them shopping for Chris's halloween costume. I wrote this just because, dear lord Christopher THOSE ARMS. Chris's costume gets stuck, and of course Darren is on hand to help 'un-stick' it. Please review, I've never written smut before so I appreciate it a lot! Thanks x**

Darren sighed, passing yet another pair of trousers over the changing room door. "You know, if we'd gone with my idea we could be at home watching the Batman marathon right now."

"Darren, I told you, I am NOT wearing my single ladies outfit for halloween. And besides, you're recording the marathon anyway. We'll watch it when we get home." Chris yelled from inside the changing room.

Darren rolled his eyes slumped back onto the sofa outside the fitting rooms. The woman working there laughed at their back and forth and Darren gave her his biggest grin possible which only made her laugh more. "He's extremely fussy when it comes to costumes. It's a pain in the ass." He laughed.

"Heard that!" Chris said, coming out of the cubicle. "These are definitely the ones. They fit perfectly."

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" Darren sang, earning himself a gentle smack on the shoulder. "Ouch, Chris!"

"You deserved it, Dare. I'm not THAT bad when it comes to shopping. Now if you stop complaining I'll go and change and we can leave. We might even make it in time for Batman." He winked, going back into the changing room. He undid the button easily and tried to unzip them. "Oh crap." He muttered, tugging at the zip, which was stuck completely.

"Chris...you okay?" He heard Darren's voice getting closer to the cubicle.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" He yelled out, pulling furiously on the zip and sighing in defeat. "A-actually, no. My zip is kind of, completely stuck."

He heard Darren trying and failing to stifle his laughter, and would of slapped him again if it wasn't for the huge white door separating them. "It isn't funny, Darren! I need help!"

"I'll, um, go and get that assistant." He said, trailing off.

"Darren, get your ass in here and help me!" Chris snapped, opening the door slightly. Darren precariously slipped inside and bumped shoulders with Chris. They were face to face, Darren sputtering his laughs as Chris tugged more on the zip. He looked up at Darren with big blue eyes, grimacing. "Don't just stand there laughing, Dare. Help me!"

"Wouldn't have this problem if you'd gone with the single ladies costume." Darren sang in a teasing tone, trying to pull the zip.  
"Shit, it's really stuck, isn't it?"

"No, Darren. I just said it was stuck so you'd join me in here and fool around."

Darren quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Well why didn't you say anything?" He pulled Chris in roughly, attaching their mouths. Chris pulled away breathlessly, laughing slightly. "I was being sarcastic, Dare."

"I know, you're just too hot for your own good. I couldn't resist." He winked, pulling Chris back in for a kiss, pushing him against the wall. Chris squeaked, trying to push more onto Darren, who was firmly holding him in place. He gave up trying to escape Darren's arms, and deepened the kiss, parting his lips for Darren's tongue to enter. Eventually they pulled away, coming up for necessary air. They both exhaled heavily and smiled at the other. Chris purposely lowered his voice and leant over to Darren's ear, breathing into it. "I can safely say, this zip is more stuck than ever."

Darren chuckled, voice heavy with lust as he attempted to sound calm. "And why is that, Chris?" Chris lowered his voice into an extremely sexy tone. "Because, Darren. I am ridiculously hard right now."

Darren blinked rapidly and sucked in a breath. "Well then, we'd better take care of that, hadn't we?" He dropped to his knees and used all his remaining strength to yank the trousers down Chris' ankles, boxers going with them. He grabbed Chris' thick cock, which really was ridiculously hard, as Chris had said. He began stroking gently, before almost immediately taking the length into his mouth, the head nearly hitting his throat.

"Shit. Oh, god Darren. Yes, keep going." Chris panted, grabbing Darren's ungelled hair and pulling him in further. He could barely think before he was fucking into Darren's mouth, Darren's own moans making Chris's cock vibrate even more.

"D-dare. I-im gonna..." Chris stuttered, before his intense orgasm hit him and he was spilling his cum down Darren's throat. Darren happily obliged, and swallowed every last drop. It only took a few strokes before he lost it, as Chris came down from his orgasm and stroked Darren through his. They sat there in recovery for a few minutes, heavy breaths slowly dying down before Chris let out a chuckle, voice rough with sex. "Well that's one way of fixing my zip problem, I guess. Although you can't exactly suck me off in the middle of a halloween party."

Darren laughed, breath finally settling. "I can sure as hell try."

Chris swatted him with little effort, standing up on shaky legs. "Thank god you didn't get cum on my new trousers. I haven't even paid for these yet."

"If you didn't look so damn hot, we wouldn't have to worry about things like cum spills."

Chris spluttered his laughter. "Oh my god, Darren. You did not just say 'cum spills'."

Darren just smirked and unlocked the changing room door. The clerk who had been laughing at them earlier was eyeing them questioningly and Chris blushed. "W-we weren't doing anything, I swear." Chris lied. "It's just, the zip on these jeans is really sticky, and I kind of got stuck."

She just quirked an eyebrow and continued what she was doing. They walked out of the changing room, Darren laughing uncontrollably. "You just straight-up lied to that clerk!" He nudged Chris's elbow.

Chris nudged him back and dragged him up to the counter. "Well would you rather I tell her what you just did in the changing room?"

Darren stopped laughing and his face dropped. "You wouldn't, Colfer."

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't..."

Darren blinked at him.

Chris burst out laughing. "Your face, Darren! God, you know I wouldn't do that to you, babe."

He sighed in relief as Chris placed his jeans on the counter and took his wallet out. "God, don't do that to me Chris."

Chris laughed again as they reached the doors of the store. He leant over to Darren's ear and whispered, his tone lowering. "You know just because I'm not wearing my Single Ladies outfit for halloween, doesn't mean I won't wear it when we get home."

Darren's eyes bugged as he turned around and sprinted to the car, trying to open the door before Chris had a chance to unlock it. "Please tell me you're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding."


End file.
